


Blame it on the Moon

by WeDoTheWeirdStuff



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angels, Cecil Is Not Described, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Librarians, Lolicon, Lolita, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Werewolves, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoTheWeirdStuff/pseuds/WeDoTheWeirdStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Tamika Flynn and her dog, John Peters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of WTNV. There are werewolves that are kept as pets, guard dogs, and the like. Some are loved and some are mistreated but they aren't really considered sentient people. In this fic werewolves develop at a different rate than humans so there may be themes that make you uncomfortable. Please read the tags. There will be underage sex between Tamika and John. There will be sex between human Tamika and wolf-form John. It will be explicit after the first chapter.

“Babygirl, you ready to go to school?”

“Yes Mama, jus lemmie finish this page real quick, okay?” I begged and tried to read faster. 

“Tamika, no. You already read that book last week!” Mama said in that tone that meant she was more amused than annoyed. I finished quickly then shoved my battered copy of The Gunslinger into my backpack. 

“Alright baby, you go catch that bus now. When you get done with school and scouts you hurry home cause I’m gonna need your help training the new pup. It’s been a while since we had a dog and I wanna make sure we do it right.”

“Yes Mama, love you!” as I bolt out the door.

\-----

I’d almost forgotten Mama had decided to get us a dog again. It had been so long since the last one that I thought she would change her mind again. But the Peter’s family, you know, the farmers? Well their bitch had a whole litter and needed someone to take em. Mama said that when she saw John sitting outside the Ralphs, well, she just had to have him! 

I hope he’s healthy. Our last dog was old and seemed sad when we got him. Maybe a puppy will be happier? 

\-----

As soon as I step in the door I smell it. Dirty dog. Sweat, filth, and garbage all rolled into one. “UGH, Mama! Why didn't you clean him?” I drop my backpack on the floor and kick off my boots. It’s easier than dealing with laces.

“Sorry Tamika, baby!” Mama came out to the living room, her thick hair braided and wrapped into a large bun. “He’s just so skittish. I think he might have been too young to take from his mama.” She heads back down the hall to the bathroom so I just sigh and follow. 

On the floor of the bath is our new pup. Filthy as all get out. His body is all tucked in on itself with his knees up and his head down, but he is definitely the source of the smell. His jeans are stained with large brown splotches and his tank top might have been white at one point but now is just an awful shade of gray. The worst was his hair. Stringy blonde hair caked with mud and dried refuse. 

“So this is John?” I try to ask in a polite voice. I think I fail because Mama gives me the side-eye.

“Yes baby, this is John.” Mama sighs.

John stills his body at the sound of his name. A loan blue eye peeking out at us from in between clumps of hair. 

“Hey boy, you ever have a bath?” I ask, raising the pitch of my voice a bit. His eyes widen a bit. I giggle, “I guess that’s a yup.” 

Mama laughs too and turns on the water as I shut the door so John doesn't try to get out. John’s fingertips whiten a bit as he grips his elbows but I get down on my knees to help Mama get him ready. 

“It’s alright boy, we've had a puppy before. We’ll treat ya real nice and give you lots of treats. You like treats?” I whisper at him. His little round face looks hopeful as he nods. “Well alright then, lets get you clean!” 

Mama helps me take of his scraggly jeans, shirt, and sneakers. No undies, but he seems kind of wild, so maybe that’s normal. 

“Alright Tamika, you be careful with him. I’ll lay out some new clothes for him in your room and then get dinner ready. If you need a thing just call, but he seems alright for a pup.” Mama swishes by in her long skirt and shuts the door. 

I sit on the toilet and stare at the pup for a moment while the water’s running. “Boy, you ever live in a house before?” I run my brown fingers through the water and add some Pert Plus that Mama got just for him. 

John shakes his head and chews on a thumbnail. For a pup he’s grown pretty fast, but he’s still shorter than my 4’ 11”. He’s skinny too, so much so that I can count the rungs on his ribcage. Strong shoulders and legs though, thick muscle with only small scars here and there. He might be hungry, but he’s worked hard and won fights. Pups who lost always has a mangled ear or missing finger but he looked just fine.

I stood up and and rubbed his shoulder while he avoided eye contact. “Let’s get you into the bath.” I turned off the water and nudged him over. “Come on boy, you can do it!” I whisper in that high, false voice all owners seem to use. He lifts his leg and touches the water with his toes. His eyes widen. 

“What? You ain’t never had warm water before? You dork. Baths are no good without hot water. Now hop in.” I guide him to get both feet into the tub and then push on his shoulders until he sits down. 

“Alright, time to wash that hair!” I grab our old pink punch cup and start pouring water over his hair as he whines and covers his eyes. He’s been trained a bit and doesn't try to squirm away too much. While rinsing out the worst of the dirt I rub his back with my left hand to try and keep him calm. I run my fingers over a few long lines of scars. 

“Good boy, good boy,” I whisper. He keeps his eyes shut but the whimpering stops so that must be a good thing.

I soap up his chin-length hair and twist it up into mohawk spikes before pouring some of the same shampoo into a white washcloth. “Alright pup, time to get clean,” and I start scrubbing. First is the face, ears, neck, and back. Then chest and underarms. Then legs and feet. He squirms as I dig the cloth behind his knobby knees and in between his toes. For a puppy he’s pretty hairless still, but I know in just another month or two he’ll be covered. 

I pour some more soap on the cloth and spread his legs. Then I gasp as a splash of water hits me in the face. “Bad puppy, no! You have to get clean!” I hold his legs open with my armpit over one knee and bracing the other away with my hand. I grab the cloth out of the water and lather up his privates. “Sheesh boy, you ain't never been cleaned before? What’s wrong with you?” 

I rub the soap up behind and get his crack too before dropping the cloth and wiping water over the area with my hand, watching as his little dick twitches. “Ugh, dogs are so weird.” I pull the stopper and grab a towel, “Come on, let’s dry you off and get you dressed.”

\-----

John follows me into my room and I point at the clothes on the bed. “Go ahead and get those on. Mama got them new from the Goodwill and I think they’ll be a good fit.” I look in the mirror and pull my thick braids back in a ponytail. My round face looks back at me. Ugh. I look down and rub my hands on my (mostly) flat chest and poke my soft tummy. There is a light brush against my cheek as the Faceless Old Woman adjusts one of the twists in my hair. I breathe out and practice a defensive pose. 

“At least you don’t have to worry about all this girly stuff. Being a dog must be nice.” I glance in the mirror and John is looking at me with wide blue eyes. “You look alright once your clothes are clean.” The pup can’t speak but a little smile curves one corner of his mouth. 

“Come on boy, lets eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Night Vale the weather is always warm, but some things do change. 
> 
> Please check the tags for warnings.

John’s been with us a week now and I think he likes it here.  He hums a little as he moves around the house each day, looking out windows and scenting the yard for strangers.  He’s a good boy and sits and my feet every meal.  He never begs, just looks up at me with those big blue eyes and waits.  Sometimes he wraps his arms and legs around one of my ankles while I read and pass a piece of bread or something else through his teeth.  He likes rubbing his cheeks against my knee.  

Mama says I probably shouldn't let him do the last bit, but I don’t think she minds because she says it with a smile.  Besides, it just means that other dogs won’t bother me when I’m walking to the bus stop.  Most owners are nice, but there are a couple feral dogs in Night Vale.  

After meals I let him lick my fingers clean before I do the dishes and the rest of my chores.  I wish John could help me with my work but all he really seems to know right now is how to guard.  He’s getting smarter though.  He’s been watching Maury and listening to our Cecil during the day so I think he understands more now.  Soon he might be able help us with errands and things.  It would be nice if someone else could return library books.

When not guarding house or watching daytime tv, John is with me.  I think that the Peter’s family will be sorry they gave him up because John is a good pup.  He’s always watching me and waiting for me to give him an order or pet his hair.  If I scratch the back of his neck a bit he whines like you wouldn’t believe.  I can’t help but grin and shiver a bit.  

He’s also great at helping me practice my shot.  Mama only lets me practice with my AK on Tuesdays and Thursdays so the rest of the week I use rocks and my slingshot.  After watching me hit cans the first time John learned to run over to the picnic table and reset all the ones I knocked over.  He stacks them in different formations and sometimes moves them to different areas of the yard.  Then he just stands next to me and watches.  It doesn’t matter if I practice a minute or an hour.  He just silently resets, returns, and watches.  

\-----

The worst thing about Night Vale is the heat.  I’ve lived here my whole dang life and it’s always been hot.  I wish the city council would do something but all they did was encourage us to deny the heat.  Ugh.  How am I supposed to imagine being cold when sweat is dripping down my back?  Anyways, we don’t have central air.  Just these little window fans that blow in air from outside and move it around.  I have a Kenmore fan in my room too but it still means that I’m laying in bed, sweating, instead of sleeping like I should be.  I kicked all the blankets to the floor and am sprawling in my tank and underpants.  Everything feels too warm and slightly damp.  That should be Night Vale’s motto, “Too warm and slightly damp.”  

John is laying on top of the pile of sheets on the floor in his underwear.  I think he’s awake too but he doesn’t complain.  I sigh and roll over a bit so I can reach down to run my fingers through his dark hair.  It’s damp but soft so I scratch his scalp lightly and try not to think about what time I have to get up in the morning.

John turns his face towards my hand and licks the salt from his sweat off of my fingers before nuzzling his lips and nose into the palm of my hand.  He whines softly.

“Alrighty then, come on up you silly puppy.”  I scoot over to the side of the bed next to the window and let the fan blow across my chest.  It’s still warm but at least there is a breeze to dry my tank.  John lays his head next to my hip and wraps his arms lightly around my leg.  His breath warms the skin of my thigh but it doesn’t feel too hot, just nice.  Kind of like a butterfly flitting about.  I spread my legs to let the wind from the fan wash over me as much as possible.  

John makes a small noise in the back of his throat and moves his head slightly to rest it on the front of my hip.  He runs his nose lightly against the top him of my panties, continuing to breathe through his open mouth.  I feel his breath on my skin.  Something twinges inside me.  It isn’t painful, but it somehow manages to _ache_.  I’m not sure how.  It isn’t a tickle or an itch but _something_.  

“John?  You okay?” I whisper as I touch his hair again.  He nods, his face still pressed against my hip.  I touch his cheek with a fingertip and he laps at each of my digits, running his tongue up each before licking in-between and on my palm.  He rests his face there for a moment before laying down again upon my hip, this time his forehead on the curve of my stomach.  I feel the silly pink bow on the front of my panties pressing into his cheek.

He turns his head and breathes out.  His warm breath washing reaching through the fabric, touching my skin.  I gasp and can’t help but clench the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other.  Is this okay?  Why does that feel like that?

He breathes in deeply, his nose rubbing against the topmost part of my privates.  I can’t help but to open my legs wider.  “John.  John, what are you doing?”  He quietly moves over to rest on his chest between my legs.  He looks up, his blue eyes bright in the moonlight.  He silently spreads my legs further brings his face down to run his rough tongue up the center of my panties.  I feel his breath inside my opening and something inside me changes.  I moan, my hips arching forward.  John growls roughly against privates, laving his tongue against each lip and straight up the middle.  He soaks my panties with his tongue, coating me with his saliva.  He sucks and I can’t help but to gasp and writhe.  Something is building in me.

Sometime hot and needy.  Something that makes me shiver and clench my legs up against his shoulders.  John is rocking against the bed and whining against me.  Growling against me.  He sucks hard and I am finished.  I cry out and shake as warmth floods my insides.  I feel myself clench against nothing as John continues licking, his tongue tracing the sides of my panties as he rocks faster.  His fingertips clench down on my hips as he shudders.  

He stills.  His whimpers and moans now quiet.  He rubs his cheek on my hip before silently looking up at me with his night-filled eyes.  

“Good boy,” is all I can whisper as I touch his cheek.   


	3. Chapter 3

Time passes. Well, I think it does. Time is weird in Night Vale. John shoots up like a weed while I struggle to fill an undershirt. Mama buys me a couple training bras but I think it’s mostly out of pity and wishful thinking. 

John though.. John starts to look real good. Feeding him people food has fattened him up a bit. His stomach is still lean as a fence post but the muscles in his back, arms, and thighs are all thickening up. He’s tall now. Taller than me by far. My head only reaches the top of his shoulders. His once dingy, shaggy hair is now a long, blonde braid down his back.

He’s a good dog. He’s still quiet but he understands everything Mama and I tell him to do. He’s real good at mowing the lawn since he’s out there patrolling anyways. He sweats up a storm and marks our yard so the local dogs and anyone with a scent gland all know to stay away. He also helps take care of our arsenal by watching my hands and learning how to clean and maintain the weapons. Mama’s kitchen knives have never been so effective.

We go on walks around the neighborhood so he knows how to get to The Ralph’s and other places we might need supplies from. He’s gotten real good at dropping the books off in the drop at the library and only gets a few scratches from their talons.

He takes care of me at night too.

Maybe it’s not normal. Maybe it’s not what other dogs or other dog owners do, but my John? He is a good puppy.

\-----

“BabygirI? You know what you want for lunch tomorrow?” Mama asks as I finish drying the dishes. 

“Nah, Mama. You know I love whatever you make.”

“Well then, get to bed. I know you’ve got a bunch of tests tomorrow and I don’t want you to be tired.” 

I kiss Mama’s cheek before doing my nightly routine in the bath. Can’t go to bed with the taste of spider’s milk in my mouth. 

I turn off the light and shut the door to my room. John’s already laying down on his pillow at the foot of my bed. Mama gave up making him sleep by the front door and there is no use for a dog if you keep him penned up a night. 

John’s eyes open and he watches silently as I kick off my jeans and peel off my socks before climbing under my blankets. I lay there quietly for a moment before sighing and patting the bed next to me, “Come on boy, I know you want to.”

John leaps and clambers up into the bed next to me, moving around a bit before finally settling with nose pressed against my arm, his tongue darting out to lick my bicep.

I lay there, the now familiar twinge pulsing between my thighs. I want. I want so badly and John is so sweet. His warm, wet tongue is now a well-known friend to my opening. I usually wait for him to harden but tonight I need it. I reach my fingers down to gently stroke the outside of my vulva through my panties, the cotton soft against my fingertips.

John breath catches and I can feel his attention upon me. I slide my middle finger just inside my hem and down, it moves against my nub and into my wetness. John breathes in and shudders, he can smell me. Bringing my finger up to his mouth, he licks as I say, “Lay on your back, boy.”

He adjusts and I move to straddle his legs. He’s still go his jeans and belt on. Good boy. I move my body higher on his hips, pressing myself against the growing bulge in his pants. “John, we are going to do something a little different tonight. We’re both gonna get a treat. Does that sound good, boy?” 

John’s eyes are wide, blue moons but he nods rapidly and rests his large hands against my knees. His hips make my legs feel like they are spread obscenely wide and I can feel the seam of his jeans pressing against my opening and clit. I’m already beginning to soak through my panties. I grind down and John gasps.

Over and over I move against my John. He grip bruises my thighs and spurs me on. I watch his naked chest writhe and I know that I did that to him. Only I can do that to him. His breaths come quickly and he looks at my face like maybe I’m his everything. Who am I to disagree with that?

He whimpers loudly as I twist my hips against the hard outline of his cock. We can’t wake Mama so I put my hand over his mouth. It looks ridiculously small but he covers my hand in his own as he begs at me with his eyes. Silly dogs, always begging.

I stop. 

I slide off and take off my damp, white panties before climbing back up his lap and popping the snap on his Levi’s. John’s hips jump and he jerks back against the headboard. His eyes are so big I think they might pop out of his fool head. “What’s a matter boy? You don’t want your treat?” John licks and chews on his lips, his eyes close tight. I think he might be praying. 

“Boy, I know it’s too big. You think I’m stupid?” His eyes pop open and the look in them is some mixed up emotion of relieved, terrified, and disappointed. I grin so wide all my teeth are probably showing, “I’m just gonna warm it up a bit.”

I unzip his pants and there it is. It’s not often that I see his dick, especially since it’s grown, but it’s huge. It’s longer than my hand and thicker than my wrist. The end of it kind of reminds me of a turtle hiding in it’s sweater but gods, I want to put it in my mouth. I bend down and stretch my lips around it as far as I can while John sounds like he’s being strangled above me. One of his hands clumsily pats the back of my head as I consider what to do next. His dick feels even bigger now that it’s in my mouth. I lick my tongue around the skin on his tip and probe underneath. John bangs his head against the headboard as test the bitterness in my mouth. Not bad.

The ache inside of me begins to be too much though so I pull off. “Hold still puppy. Don’t move I won’t play with you anymore.” I guide his penis with my hand so it’s sticking up. It’s thick and red with soft skin. “Hold it right there.” John grips himself with his left hand while his right digs into my hip. His eyes are begging again. “Don’t move. I mean it puppy!” I whisper as I bend down just enough to press the tip of his cock against my hole. 

Oh. Oh, gods. It’s not inside of me but it feels so big. His tip stretches my vulva and pushes against my opening. I rock and lean just a little forward so that I can rub my clit against his shaft. “Oh, puppy!” I look at John. His eyes are shut tight but his clenched teeth are bared. Sweat is beading on his forehead. 

“Look at me puppy.” John shakes his head. “Look. At. Me.” His eyes slit open, almost angry looking because of the control he’s placed on his body. 

“Who’s a good boy?” I croon at him “Are you my good boy? My good puppy?” He nods frantically. “Say it. Say that you are my good, little puppy. Say you’re mine.”

He nods again frantically, his eyes begging once more as I rub myself against the head of his huge dick. I press myself against the head, bearing down, stretching my opening around him as I clench and . . and . . I shudder, my own orgasm hitting me like an ocean wave. John growls and holds my body against his large chest. His body jerks and twitches as he comes, his fluid shooting into me and down my legs. 

He growls and cries against my neck before stilling and finally whispering, “Yes.”


End file.
